criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bathsheba
Bathsheba was a suspect in the murder investigations of forest creature Bigfoot in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations), vampire leader Dr Aculus in Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) and art instructor Paul Etter in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Bathsheba is a 376-year-old vampire. She has blue eyes and disheveled platinum blonde hair adorned with a large red plaid hair ribbon. She is seen wearing a matching jacket over a white patterned blouse. In her first appearance, it is known that Bathsheba eats trail mix. In her third appearance, Bathsheba ditches her hair ribbon. It is discovered that she eats cajeta. Events of Criminal Case One Bigfoot in the Grave Bathsheba became a suspect after Luke and the player found the flower crown that she had made for Bigfoot. When told about the murder, she acted shocked and told the team that he was her best friend. She threatened to suck out all of the killer's blood if she found them. She then asked the team if they wanted to be her friend and invited them to a tea party, prompting Luke and the player to leave. Bathsheba was spoken to again about the teacup of bigfoot blood. She claimed that Bigfoot had given it to her voluntarily and that she would have never hurt him. Since Chief Arrow said that vampires could not have human blood, Bigfoot had given Bathsheba his blood out of generosity as he was closer to a human. Bathsheba was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Elwood Grimes for Bigfoot's murder. Later, Gwen and the player searched for missing teenager Mina Reynolds. They found a scrap of Mina's dress which had been stained with Earl Grey tea, pointing them in the direction of Bathsheba. She claimed that she did not know anything about the kidnapping and that fellow vampire Fabien de la Mort had given her the scrap, prompting the team to interrogate Fabien. Immortal Combat Bathsheba became a suspect again after Gwen and the player found her fan at the crime scene. After being told about the murder, Bathsheba broke down, lamenting the fact that everyone was leaving her. She called Dr Aculus her savior, revealing that he had adopted her after her original coven had been slain. She then left, telling the team that she was hungry. Mid-investigation, Bathsheba approached the team and savagely bit Gwen. After Gwen brandished a wooden stake at her attacker, vampire Pierce Cromwell pleaded with Gwen and promised that he would keep Bathsheba under control. Ben put Gwen on bed rest, telling the team that she had not been turned into a vampire. Luke assumed the role of the player's partner. Bathsheba was spoken to again about Dr Aculus killing her original coven. She told the team that she had discovered that Aculus had lied to her for centuries. When she asked him why he killed her coven, Aculus claimed that he did not remember, enraging Bathsheba. She told the team that she had wanted to bite Aculus' head off, and then threatened to bite the team's heads off if they did not leave her alone. Bathsheba was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Eric Zwart for Dr Aculus' murder. Gut Out Bathsheba became a suspect for the third time after Luke and the player found her hair ribbon at the crime scene. She was excited to see the player and revealed that she had seen the chupacabra, the murder weapon, earlier that day. Luke convinced Bathsheba to tell the team if she saw the chupacabra again before she left. Bathsheba was spoken to again about her hair being on the chupacabra. She told the team that she had seen the chupacabra about to attack the victim that morning and she had tried to stop it, but failed. She claimed that the sunlight was too harsh for her, causing her to go into hiding and preventing her from seeing the murder. Bathsheba was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Susan Etter for Paul's murder. Later, Luke and the player asked Bathsheba about the malevolent force in the Southwest. She revealed that Dr Aculus had told her about the force and mentioned that the only other person who knew about the force was an old lady. This old lady turned out to be Navajo elder Haseya Roanhorse. Trivia *Bathsheba is one of the non-main characters to physically appear in two different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Bathsheba is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *At 376 years old, Bathsheba is the second oldest female character in the game, with the oldest being Rubarae. Case appearances *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) *Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) *Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery BathshebaSupernatural.png|Bathsheba, as she appeared in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) and Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations). BathshebaSupernaturalC329.png|Bathsheba, as she appeared in Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects